What do you want for Christmas?
by Niamhyy1905
Summary: Kurt has absolutely no idea what to get Blaine for Christmas, until he does... One-Shot.


"What do you want for Christmas?" Kurt asks as he makes dinner in their new house. It's the first time they've lived together in a place that has a second floor and is bigger than a shoebox. They decided to move back to Lima to be closer to family, it wasn't an easy decision but worth it when they saw the look on Burt's face when they told him. It's not the best house on the block but it's their home and maybe even a home for tiny feet to patter across the floorboards on in the near distant future…

Blaine looks up from where he's sitting on the counter, reading the newspaper, enjoying the idyllic sounds of his husband cooking, and says, "Anything that involves you."

Kurt feels the hands come around his waist safely and securely, making him smile as he feels Blaine press a kiss to the back of his neck. "Seriously though…" He loses his train of thought as Blaine continues to trail kisses along his jaw and neck, finishing at his collarbone.

"Yes…?" Blaine just smirks into his skin, knowing exactly what he's doing.

A small and playful, "Asshole…" is sounded from Kurt, but he manages to focus on what he originally wanted to ask, "What do you want?"

Kurt pouts as Blaine steps away from him, genuinely thinking about the question, and as Kurt turns to him he sees his cute little scrunched up face trying to think about it. "I don't know…" He eventually settles on, 'helpful' Kurt thinks as he rolls his eyes. "I mean I have just about everything I want. I have a good job, a lovely house, I married you…nope. I'm stumped. I have no idea… Good luck with that."

He just jumps right back up onto the counter and reads his paper again while Kurt just stares at him in amusement and finishes with a dry, "Thanks."

* * *

As the next couple of weeks go by Kurt is still in the dark about what to get Blaine, and it doesn't help that Blaine has wrapped all his gifts and has hidden them (in places which Kurt has still yet to find!). Kurt has looked in every mall, every shop, and every knick knack store he could find and yet he still comes up empty. Yes, he has got a few stocking fillers like his favourite raspberry hair gel and cologne but it's not enough. Blaine has always gotten him the best gifts that are so meaningful and he goes out his way just to see Kurt smile. So Kurt is determined that this year it will be Kurt's turn to do the same.

Kurt's is currently in his office having his lunch break and using the time to try to think up some marvellous present that will top off any gift Blaine has ever given him - excluding the promise ring, nothing beats that – when he decides that sitting dwelling on it isn't going to help, so he gets up and puts on his stylish coat and walks out the building. He needs inspiration and nothing tacky he thinks as he walks past a display of hearts and flowers. Something that makes Blaine genuinely happy and excited, so his whole face lights up and he laughs in the most adorable way.

Kurt is so busy day dreaming about his man that he almost misses the store. He looks in the window and he knows that this is just the perfect thing.

He knows what he's going to get Blaine.

* * *

It's Christmas Eve and Kurt is becoming really nervous. What if Blaine doesn't like his gift? What if he thinks it's a stupid idea?

No. Of course it's not. Stop over thinking it.

But what if he hates it?

"I won't hate your gift." Kurt jumps about a foot in the air as Blaine stands right behind him in amusement.

"What?"

"You kept muttering that I'll hate your gift but I won't. I promise, anything from you is enough. Stop worrying." Kurt turns and steps into his warm embrace, cuddling himself into his chest.

"I just really want you to like it." He sighs.

"I know you do, and I know that you want it to be a surprise and that's why it's not even in the house." He chuckles.

Kurt bats at his arm playfully whilst Blaine squeezes his hip. He leans up for what was supposed to be a chaste kiss but nothing between them is chaste as Blaine's tongue encircles his, emitting a moan from the pale man in his arms. "Bed?"

"Race you." Kurt says from under hooded lids, which just makes Blaine's eyes darken with lust, as the quickly run from the living room to their upstairs bedroom.

In the back of Kurt's mind, as he settles his head on Blaine's naked chest, later on that night, he hopes that Blaine doesn't hear his Dad sneaking in the back door to drop off his present and all that comes with it in the office. He wants tomorrow to be just perfect.

* * *

Kurt almost cries at the sight of Blaine's presents, he feels so cherished and loved, with all his favourite clothes and designers but most of all the cutest scrapbook of their time together as a couple. He can see that Blaine put a lot of though and effort into it and he cannot wait to just sit and take the time to look at it all thoroughly, but now it's time for Blaine's gift.

"Are you ready?"

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" Okay maybe Kurt went a little overboard with the maple candy in his stocking, but who cares, he's too cute. Kurt stands up and tells him to wait there as he makes his way to the office, where he spends the next ten minutes carefully wrapping a large box, and he knows Blaine gets impatient but the way he constantly knocks on the door like an annoying five year old. Though soon enough Kurt emerge, box in tow, as he deposits it in the middle of the living room.

He watches as Blaine's eyes go wide at the size of it, and it isn't even two seconds before he's ripping all the paper off in an excited hurry, and then finally he opens the flap to reveal his gift.

He pauses.

Kurt freezes.

Blaine releases a shaky breath as he lifts a small fluffy golden Labrador puppy from the box and just stares at his big brown eyes.

"Do you like him…?" Kurt asks very unsure. His bottom lip between his teeth.

He watches as a tear tracks its way down his cheek before the biggest toothy smile overtakes his face, lighting up the whole room and he hugs the small sleepy pup to his chest. "I love him." He breathes out, completely overwhelmed.

Kurt lets out a sigh of relief, feeling a little drained after all the stress, but the look on Blaine's face as he baby talks to the puppy was worth every piece of paperwork and expensive toy, because he just looks so _happy._

He wasn't expecting it but before he knew it Blaine is attacking him with a hug, pushing him to the floor with the dog sitting on his chest licking his face. "Blaine!"

"I'm sorry Kurt! I love you." Blaine looks at him with his big sad eyes and his pouty lip and Kurt just looks at him, then looks at the dog who wears the exact same expression.

He thumps his head back, "I'm totally screwed."

Fin.


End file.
